Merchandise
Official merchandise * Official Lost merchandise is avilable on the ABC TV Store website or through the Official Lost Fan Club website. :*ABC TV Store - Official Lost Merchandise :*[http://www.creationent.com/lost/ The Official Lost Fan Club] * Fans had the opportunity to bid on autographed scripts and memorabilia from the show during charity event Destination: L.A.. Please see their website for what items will be up for auction. :*Destination LA Party Official Site * Lost jigsaw puzzles (4 Images) :*Puzzles at TDC Games :*Also sold at Barnes & Noble stores * McFarlane action figures (see main article) :*First displayed at Comic-Con '06 :*Ships Oct-Dec :*First series has 6 figurines :*Second series has 4 figurines :*Third series should have 5 figurines, but was cancelled. :*Figures at All Star Figures :*Figures at Clark Toys * Apollo Candy (see main article) :*To date, not sold in stores. :*Free giveaways to promote The Lost Experience game, given nationwide in U.S. & U.K. -- see ApolloCandy.com Events for details. * Lost: The Official Magazine (see main article) * Lost: Via Domus (see main article) * Lost: The Mobile/iPod Game (see main article) * Lost: The Board Game (see main article) * Lost trading cards - special chase cards include fragments of T-shirts actually used as wardrobe by the cast in the filming of Lost :*Season 1 :*Season 2 :*Season 3 :*Revelations :*Season 1 Thru 5 :*Archives - The Final Season :*Relics * Official DVDs ** Lost: The Complete First Season ** Lost: The Complete Second Season ** Lost: The Complete Third Season ** Lost: The Complete Fourth Season ** Lost: The Complete Fifth Season ** Lost: The Complete Sixth Season ** Lost: The Complete Collection ** Lost: Season 1 Part 1 (Region 2) ** Lost: Season 1 Part 2 (Region 2) ** Lost: Season 2 Part 1 (Region 2) ** Lost: Season 2 Part 2 (Region 2) ** Lost: Season 3 Part 1 (Region 2) ** Lost: Season 3 Part 2 (Region 2) ** Lost: Series One - Two ** Lost: Series One - Two - Three ** Lost: Series One - Two - Three - Four ** Lost: Series One - Two - Three - Four - Five * Official CD's **Lost (Original Television Soundtrack) **Lost Season 2 (Original Television Soundtrack) **Lost Season 3 (Original Television Soundtrack) **Lost Season 4 (Original Television Soundtrack) **Lost Season 5 (Original Television Soundtrack) **Lost Season 6 (Original Television Soundtrack) **Lost: The Last Episodes (Original Television Soundtrack) *A calendar is produced for the year after the season ends Unofficial merchandise * everythingLOST Merchandise Store - Unofficial Oceanic Airlines and Ajira Airways Replica Models See also *Action Figures *Jigsaw Puzzles *Apollo Candy *Lost: The Auction *''Lost: The Official Magazine'' *''Lost: Via Domus'' External links *LOST Collection - A fan-made site that lists official merchandise Fan-made merchandise: * Hieroglyphics T-Shirts are available at the SWLS Cafe Press Store * The Numbers and other design T-Shirts are available at the 4815162342.com Cafe Press Store * Quotes and Dharma Initiative merchandise are available at the GEEKISMO: gifts & tees for nerds & geeks ... Cafe Press Store Category:Expanded Universe Category:Lists Category:Images of merchandise